Sunflowers
by 0203
Summary: Ketika kau meninggalkanku saat itulah aku merasa hidupku bagaikan manusia tanpa rangka. Tidak dapat menikmati hidup jika kau tak membantuku menopang kehidupanku. KYUMIN. GS.


**- SUNFLOWER –**

**Cast:**

**Kyuhyun**

**Sungmin**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt**

**Rate : T **

**Warning : GS, Typo, Abal, Oneshoot**

**Disclaimer : Sungmin dan Kyuhyun adalah milik Tuhan YME. **

* * *

Pagi yang cerah nan damai tiba, membuat semua orang ingin keluar dari kejenuhan didalam rumah hanya untuk sekedar menghirup udara yang begitu segar dan membuat kecanduan orang untuk tetap menghirupnya. Di tempat yang aku perkirakan mempunyai tinggi hampir 1500 meter dari permukaan air laut ini atau biasa oleh orang disebut dataran tinggi ini mempunyai pemandangan yang menakjubkan. Kebun - kebun yang berjajar - jajar memperlihatkan bagaimana sejuknya tempat ini. Karena masih terlalu pagi jadi kebun ini masih belum banyak di datangi oleh pekerja pemetik daun teh. Kebun - kebun yang berjajar - jajar itu di dominasi oleh perkebun teh, namun jika kalian melihat keadaan kebun ini dari udara kalian akan menemukan kebun yang berwarna menyala bagaikan matahari yang selalu menyinari bumi dikala pagi sampai sore itu. Itu adalah kebun bunga matahari. Terletak di tengah - tengah antara kebun teh yang luas ini.

Disinilah aku sekarang, sedang berdiri di depan kebun bunga matahari. Kebunku sendiri bersama suamiku. Seorang diri. Karena tak ada lagi yang akan menemaniku ditempat ini -tempat favoritku dengannya-.

" Hmm.. Udara yang sangat sejuk " Kuhirup udara pagi yang benar - benar sejuk ini sambil membentangkan tanganku kesamping kanan dan kiri hanya untuk mengikutkan badanku merasakan betapa sejuknya udara disini. Aku benar - benar menyukai tempat ini.

" Kyu selamanya kau tahu tempat ini mampu membuatku merasakan bahwa kau selalu berada disampingku untuk menjagaku " Oh Tuhan, aku sungguh tak bisa untuk hidup lagi rasanya saat ini. butiran air mata kembali menetes di pipiku yang mampu menciptakan rasa asin bila sampai di bibirku. Sudah tak bisa lagi aku hitung berapa butir kristal cair itu yang telah jatuh dari mataku ini. Mungkin bila dilihat dikantong persediaan air mata, sebentar lagi air mataku akan habis karena sudah terlalu sering dan sering keluar.

Lelah,

Aku lelah menanggung ini sendirian Tuhan, mengapa kau mengambilnya dariku. Mengapa tak aku saja yang kau ambil? Kenapa kau tega sekali membuat hidupku menjadi hancur dan terpuruk seperti ini. Cukup sudah kau mengambil kedua orang tuaku. Tapi apa engkau masih belum cukup hanya untuk mengambil kedua orang tuaku yang aku sayangi, Mengapa engkau masih mengambil orang yang sangat sangat aku cintai.

" Kyu, aku benar - benar merindukanmu. Minnie takut sendirian disini. "

Flashback

1 years ago

Sore itu, lebih tepatnya jam 05.00 pm. Aku dan Kyuhyun yang berstatus suamiku sejak 2 tahun yang lalu memutuskan untuk pergi ke kebun bunga matahari milikku dan miliknya. Yang aku beli setelah pindah. Yah~ mungkin hanya untuk sekedar melihat sunset di sore itu. Disana adalah tempat yang cocok memang untuk melihat sunset. Disana kami juga sudah mempersiapkan gubuk kecil yang sudah kami setting untuk melihat sunset.

" Kyu kenapa kau begitu mencintaiku? " Tanyaku pada sesosok lelaki yang sedang memeluk pinggangku dengan erat seolah tak ingin melepaskannya -Kyuhyun-

" Karena kau pantas mendapatkan cinta dariku Minnie " jawab Kyuhyun kemudian diikuti dengan mengecup pipiku gemas.

" Ya, jangan mencium pipiku sembarangan " terlihat dia hanya terkikik geli melihat ekspresi marahku yang bisa dianggap gagal karena aku juga tak kuat untuk tidak mengeluarkan semburat merah merona di area pipiku.

" Ya, kau ini kenapa? Kau kan istriku, jadi sah - sah saja kalau aku menciummu. Toh hanya sekedar pipi kan? " balasnya dengan menggunakan nada tinggi tapi kemudian melemah karena kembali terkikik.

" Pokoknya kau tidak boleh seenaknya menciumku. " balasku kemudian masih tak terima.

" Lantas, aku harus meminta izin terdahulu jika aku akan menciummu. 'Minnie bolehkah aku menciummu?' Begitu yang kau inginkan? " hah~ lucu sekali dia, sedang marah tapi masih bisa menirukan suaraku yang kecil dengan diikuti gerakan tangan ciri khas ku pula.

" Sebaiknya begitu " hanya cengiran yang aku keluarkan setelah itu.

" Tapi ma'af Minnie ku yang cantik dan imut, aku tidak bisa mengabulkannya, Karena akan kelamaan jika aku harus meminta izinmu dulu. " Dia berbicara dengan menahan tawa, kemudian berlari untuk menghindari teriakanku yang sebentar lagi akan datang.

" Ya, Cho Kyuhyun pervert " ku keluarkan ancang - ancangku untuk berlari mengejarnya.

Akhirnya kamipun berlarian, berkejar - kejaran di area kebun bunga matahari itu. Tak terasa sore telah berganti malam.

Pukul 06.10 pm kami sudah berada di rumah yang juga tidak terlalu jauh dari kebun ini. Hanya perlu naik mobil 5 menit untuk menjangkau rumah kami dari kebun. Memang rumah kami hanya berada di perumahan 'dataran tinggi' di atas kebun sedikit.

" Hah~ lelah juga berkejar - kejaran dengamu Min " Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tamu kami.

" Salah siapa mengajakku main kejar - kejaran, lebih baik sekarang kau mandi dulu " Suruhku pada suamiku.

" Oh iya, kau mau makan apa? Biar aku buatkan sembari menunggumu selesai mandi. " lanjutku padanya

" Terserah kau saja, apapun yang kau masak pasti aku makan " Jawabnya dengan santai sambil pergi ke kamar mandi.

" Huh, Dasar~ " desisku pelan sembari beranjak menuju dapur dan memulai acara memasakku.

Ya, kami -aku dan Kyuhyun- memang telah menjadi suami istri yang sah sejak 2 tahun lalu. Setelah orang tuaku pergi meninggalkanku karena kecelakaan pesawat. Kenapa kami tinggal disini, karena aku yang meminta Kyuhyun untuk membeli rumah di area perkebunan ini. Aku merasa saat aku berada di rumahku dulu atau tepatnya rumah orang tuaku dulu aku selalu merasa tidak bisa merelakan mereka. Dan menganggap seoalah - olah mereka masih hidup. Dan setelah kami menikah, aku dan Kyu memutuskan untuk pindah kemari sembari aku bisa melepas kepergian orang tuaku.

Setelah kepindahan kami kemari, Kyuhyun setiap hari selalu bolak balik antara kota dan perkebunan ini untuk bekerja di kantor appanya. Kadang aku juga kasihan melihat Kyuhyun harus bolak balik seperti itu. Sebersit perasaan bersalah selalu muncul dikala aku mengingat hal itu. Tapi Kyu pasti dengan sigap menasehatiku. ' Aku akan melakukan apapun hanya untuk bisa membahagiakanmu Min'. Kata - kata itu selalu membuat rasa bahagia di sekujur tubuhku menjalar. Tapi saat ini seorang Kyuhyun sudah tidak perlu lagi untuk setiap hari berangkat ke kantor, karena di kantor milik appa nya itu Kyuhyun sudah menjadi Presdir dan hanya akan pergi ke kantor bila ada rapat saja. Tanda tangan atau apapun, harus anak buahnya lah yang harus mendatangi rumah Kyuhyun. Sungguh hebat. Jangan lupakan tentang perkebunan kami -bunga matahari- disana kami sudah mepersiapkan orang untuk merawatnya dan aku setiap hari, kadang Kyuhyun juga ikut membantu disana walaupun hanya sekedar salah jika aku memilih seorang pendamping hidup seperti Kyuhyun. My Oxygen, My Love, My Kiss, My Heart hanya untuknya. Tidak dapat di pungkiri kalau aku juga benar - benar mencintainya.

Aku hanya tersenyum apabila mengingat semua perjalanan cintaku bersama Kyuhyun bisa sampai seperti ini.

Tiba - tiba aku merasakan ada tangan yang melingkar di pinggangku dan dagu yang menyandar di bahuku.

" Hmm.. kau sedang melamun Min? " walaupun aku tidak melihat wajahnya secara langsung tapi bisa aku pastikan dia berbicara seperti tadi dengan menutup kedua kelopak matanya seoalah menikmati wangi tubuhku.

" Eh? Tidak, aku tidak melamun hanya kepikiran kebun " jawabku sekenanya lalu menyuruh Kyuhyun minggir karena aku akan menghidangkan makanan ke meja. Nampak sedikit rasa kesal saat aku menyuruhnya menyingkir dari tubuhku.

" Ayo makan, ini aku ambilkan " ku taruh sepiring nasi dihadapannya, dia hanya tersenyum.

" Oh ya Minnie, besok pagi kebun siapa yang mengurus " tanya Kyuhyun seolah menyiratkan ada sesuatu yang akan ia kerjakan.

" Emm~ mungkin aku akan kesana, Karena sepertinya pemberian pupuk sudah selesai dan mungkin tidak akan ada yang dikerjakan " jawabku santai sambil menyendokkan makananku lagi ke mulut.

" Lantas, kenapa kau kesana kalau tidak ada yang dikerjakan? " Kyuhyun sedikit penasaran akan jawabanku.

" Untuk melihat sunrise bersamamu " Aku tersenyum sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

" haha, baiklah chagiya~ aku akan selalu menemanimu melihat sunrise itu " dia menoel daguku yang duduk disebelahku lalu melanjutkan acara maknnya lagi.

_05.30 am_

Kriiing.. Kriiing.. Kriiing...

" nngh " lenguhku saat mendengar jam wekerku berbunyi dan berusaha mengumpulkan energi kembali yang sebagian masih tertinggal di alam mimpiku.

" chagiya, bangun~ " aku mengusap pipinya pelan saat mataku sudah terbuka semuanya. Ku kecup bibirnya sekilas.

Cup.

" nngh, kenapa hanya sekilas? " dia terlihat mulai membuka matanya.

" Memang itu yang aku inginkan " jawabku mau beranjak dari tempat tidur tapi Kyuhyun tidak mengizinkanku karena dia langsung menarikku kembali kehadapannya dan kemudian

Chu~

dia menciumku sedikit lama dan dalam.

" Morning kiss " cengirnya setelah melepas ciuman kami.

" ck. Selalu saja " aku beranjak dari tempat tidur lalu mengambil handuk untuk segera mandi. Ternyata kyuhyun juga mengikutiku dari belakang. Aku menoleh.

" Kenapa lagi? " tanyaku

" Mandi bersama " jawabnya enteng sambil mangambil handuk juga

" Tidak mau " aku segera masuk dan mengunci pintu kamar mandi. Ku dengar dia hanya teriak - teriak dari belakang pintu. Biar saja lah.

" Kyu, ayo cepat nanti kita ketinggalan sunrise " teriakku dari depan rumah yang sudah jenuh menunggu kyuhyun selesai mandi.

" Iya - iya, ayo cepat naik " ajaknya kemudian membukakan pintu untukku. Sungguh romantis walaupun ucapannya tidak mendukung moment romantis itu.

Kami telah sampai dikebun kami. Biasa, kami akan memilih tempat digubuk depan kebun bunga matahari kami.

Hana..

Dul..

Set..

" Wah.. Indah sekali Minnie, aku ingin setiap hari memandangnya bersamamu dan bersama anak kita nanti. Itulah hal yang benar - benar indah " Kyuhyun berseru sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya di jemariku.

" Itu juga harapan terbesarku Kyu, itulah yang kuinginkan sejak dulu " jawabku sedikit sedih, melihat raut wajahku yang berubah Kyuhyun langsung memelukku.

" Aku yakin, Tuhan hanya belum menitipkan seorang buah hati itu kepada kita. Semua indah seiring waktu chagiya " sungguh, dia adalah seseorang yang mengerti dengan perasaanku. Dia memelukku erat, sangat erat. Aku benar - benar tak sanggup bila suatu hari akan kehilanganmu.

" Mungkin begitu, tapi aku sungguh belum menjadi istri yang sempurna bila buah hati itu tak kunjung datang " kataku melemah. aku terisak pelan dipelukannya.

" sst.. Uljima ne. Kita telah berusaha sebisa mungkin. Kau tetaplah istriku yang sangat - sangat sempurna dimataku. Jangan berkata begitu lagi ne " sungguh bijaksana, ucapannya selalu menenangkan hatiku. Dia mengangkat wajahku. Menatapku lekat.

" Kau sempurna " ucapnya lalu mulai mencium bibirku lembut, seolah menyalurkan perasaannya yang begitu mencintaiku. Ku balas ciuman itu. Tidak ada nafsu dari kami. Hanya sekedar menyalurkan rasa cinta dalam diri masing - masing. Itu saja.

Kebun bunga matahari ini mengetahui semua rahasiaku dengan Kyuhyun. Karena setiap hari disana kami menyalurkan semua perasaan kami.

_'︿'_

Setelah itu kami memutuskan pulang kerumah. Selama perjalanan Kyuhyun terus bercanda denganku. Tangannya sebelah sibuk menoel daguku. Yah, hanya sekedar menggodaku ' bagaimana kalau sehabis ini kita membuat apa yang kau inginkan tadi ' aku sendirinya hanya tersenyum sambil berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah pada pipiku.

" Kyu, kalau nyetir yang fokus. Jangan menggodaku " kataku sambil menyingkirkan tangan Kyu yang dari tadi sibuk toel - toel.

" Aku sudah bisa fokus hanya dengan melihat wajahmu yang seperti itu " ck. Ini benar - benar lucu. Bagaimana dia menjawab seperti itu. Jawaban yang benar - benar NONSENSE.

" Kyu, awaaaaaaas~ "

DUAAAAAAAAAAK~ BRAAAK~

Mobil kami jatuh kejurang sedalam 7 meter sebelah perkebunan teh itu. aku mendengar sayup - sayup suara orang dari atas.

" Cepat bantu, panggil ambulance " ucap seorang diatas sana.

Kutengok kesebelah kiriku. " Kyu "

Dan setelah itu aku tak sadarkan diri lagi.

_╯︵╰,_

Aku tersadar dari pingsanku, kuedarkan seluruh pandanganku kesemua penjuru ruangan. Putih bersih. " Aku dimana? "

" Anda sedang berada di hospital. Anda barusan mengalami kecelakaan. Untunglah tidak terjadi hal yang serius pada diri anda. "

DEG.

Aku baru teringat, aku tadi mengalami kecelakaan saat aku dan Kyu tak menyadari ada sebuah truk yang juga melaju kearah kami. Karena jalan yang terlampau sempit. Akhirnya Kyu membanting setir ke kiri dan jatuhlah kami kedalam jurang itu.

" Dimana suamiku? " tanyaku panik setelah mengingat itu semua.

" Suami anda.. " ucap suster sedikit menggantungkan katanya.

" Iya, suami saya suster, CHO KYUHYUN. Cepat katakan dia dimana? " akupun sudah begitu panik. Bagaimana keadaan Kyu, apa dia juga tidak apa-apa sepertiku.

_╯︵╰,_

" Kyu " akupun jatuh terduduk setelah mengetahui satu fakta. KYUHYUN TELAH MENINGGALKANKU.

Setelah aku memaksa suster untuk segera memberithuku bagaimana keadaan Kyu, akupun langsung diberi tahu.

" Anda harus tabah dalam mengahadapi ini semua nyonya. Tapi ma'afkan kami. Pendarahan di kepalanya cukup serius dan itu menyebabkan suami anda tidak tertolong. "

" Kyu " tanpa dapat berpikir lagi aku segera keruangan Kyuhyun. Air mata yang sedari tadi jatuh sudah tidak bisa berhenti lagi. Ya Tuhan, katakanlah padaku bahwa yang dibilang suster tadi adalah salah.

Aku langsung membuka pintu itu dengan kasar. Kulihat disana ada seseorang diatas ranjang dengan kain yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. 'itu bukan Kyuhyun, itu bukan Kyuhyun' hatiku tetap berdo'a sembari aku melangkah mendekati ranjang tersebut. Perlahan kubuka kain yang menutupi wajah, dan..

" Kyuhyun "

Air mataku kembali mengalir deras, aku merasa ini tidak mungkin. Ini tidak mungkin. Aku semakin tak kuat dengan ini semua. Tubuhku hampir pingsan tapi aku masih bisa menahan itu semua lalu aku memegang tangan Kyuhyun yang dingin dan putih pucat. Menggenggamnya erat. Aku menangis sejadi - jadinya disana.

" Andwae~ Andwae~ " aku berteriak seolah mengisyaratkan ini tidak terjadi. Kuangkat wajahnya. Kucium pelan kening, mata, hidung, dan bibirnya.

Cklek~ pintu terbuka. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi siapa yang datang.

" Kyuhyun " Eomma Kyuhyun yang ternyata baru saja datang langsung menangis dan menggenggam erat tangannya. Disebelahnya ada Appanya yang terisak pelan.

Setelah itu akupun memeluk kembali Kyuhyun.

" Kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendiri " racauku makin tak karuan dan akhirnya aku terduduk tak berdaya sambil menangis sejadi - jadinya. Eomma dan Appa Kyuhyun kaget,

" Minnie, Appa mengerti perasaanmu. Relakan dia ne " Kata Appa sambil menenangkanku.

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa - apa. Dan kemudian gelap.

_╯︵╰,_

Suasana pemakamanpun disambut dengan penuh tangisan. Semua orang berkumpul. Teman, kerabat, berkumpul dalam lautan haru. Sedari tadi aku tetap menangis dengan ditemani Ryeowook -teman Minnie- untuk menenangkanku. Eomma Kyuhyun sudah tidak kuat lagi. Dia pingsan menerima kenyataan pahit ini.

Selesai pemakaman aku masih tetap berada di posisiku sebelumnya. Disamping makam Kyuhyun. Tergelatak lemah tak berdaya memeluk nisan yang bertulisakan - Cho Kyuhyun - itu. Sebenarnya aku sudah dipaksa untuk pulang oleh Ryeowook. Tapi aku masih ingin berada disini. Menemaninya.

" Kyu, kau jahat. Meninggalkanku sendiri " aku berbicara sendiri entah pada siapa.

" Kau bilang kau ingin memandang sunrise bersamaku selalu di kebun, tapi apa kenyatannya sekarang. Kau meninggalkanku " Aku makin bicara tidak jelas.

" Kau mencintaikukan? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku kalau begitu? " Sungguh aku tidak kuat menahan ini.

Ternyata temanku Ryeowook masih berada di makam. Dia mengahampiriku dan memapahku untuk pulang. Walupun sebelumnya ada sedikit penolakan dariku.

FLASHBACK OFF

Dan aku sekarang masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan pahit selama 1 tahun belakangan ini. Aku bagaikan mayat hidup. Setiap hari hanya ke kebun, kebun, dan kebun.

Sungguh, ini masih belum bisa diterima oleh akal sehatku. Kenyataan bahwa suamiku -Cho Kyuhyun- orang yang aku cintai dan mencitaiku telah meninggalkanku untuk selamanya.

Siapa lagi yang akan menemaniku untuk melihat sunrise dan sunset di kebun ini kalau dia tak ada. Sendiri. Itulah yang aku rasakan. Hidup tanpanya bagaikan manusia tanpa kerangka. Lebih baik mati daripada menjalani hidup tapi tak bisa melakukan sesuatu yang indah dan berharga. Dan tekadku selama 1 tahun ini sudah aku bulatkan hari ini juga. Di kebun bunga matahari milikku dan akan menyusul Kyuhyun. Aku sudah terlampau dalam merindukannya.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk menapaki jalan menuju puncak kebun yang akan langsung berhadapan dengan jurang didepannya. Kupejamkan mataku. Menghirup dalam - dalam udara pagi yang masih menyejukkan ini.

" Aku menunggumu disini Ming " ucap seseorang tiba-tiba.

" Kyuhyun " aku yakin suara itu milik Kyuhyun. Kuedarkan pandanganku kekanan dan kekiri. Aku tidak menemukannya.

" Aku merindukanmu Ming, sudah lama kau menunggumu " Oh sungguh, saat ini Sungmin tidak lagi dapat berpikir. Apakah yang ia dengar ini hanyalah fantasinya atau nyata.

Sraat.

Tiba-tiba sebuah sosok uncul dihadapannya agak jauh. Itu Kyuhyun.

" Kyu, kaukah itu? " Tanya Sungmin.

" Kemarilah Ming, ayo kita pergi bersama. Aku kesepian disini. " sosok yang aku yakini Kyuhyun itu menjawab sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

" Aku merindukanmu Kyu, tunggulah aku disana "

" Sebentar lagi, aku akan bersamamu " Aku tersenyum saat mengatakan itu, kulihat sosok Kyuhyun itu juga tersenyum.

Dan setelah itu. Aku melangkah kedepan dan dalam hitungan detik, tubuhku sudah hilang ditelan oleh jurang yang tak aku tau ujungnya. Berharap setelah ini, kehidupanku kembali bahagia dengan Kyuhyun lagi dialam sana.

-FIN-


End file.
